


COOKING

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cocinando, F/F, F/M, Humor, La cocina odia a Tony, M/M, Maquina de cafe defectuosa, Multi, No busques la logica en donde no la hay, Rndom, Romance, Situacion random, Tony Stark no fue hecho para la cocina, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la maquina de café no quiere funcionar es cuando Tony, desesperado, recurre a medidas extremas. Steve, por su parte, piensa seriamente en alejarlo de la cocina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COOKING

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Drama | Angst | Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: Aquí el segundo drabble de esa sucesión de historias que, según tengo previsto, iré publicando diariamente.

Gruño durante el proceso que le tomo el poder pasar de su taller, del cual no había salido en días, hasta la cocina. Con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, un bostezo se hizo paso una vez más entre sus labios mientras entraba en la estancia, donde sorprendentemente no había nadie. No recordó la hora que era, aunque podía escuchar la voz de JARVIS desde algún lugar de su taller recordándole que ya era media tarde, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Un quejido más mientras se acercaba hasta su muy amada máquina de café —sí, esa amada maquina sin la cual él no sería nada—, restregando sus ojos, apretó el botón que daría inicio al proceso para obtener un poco de ese oscuro líquido que tanta falta le hacía.

Parado en su lugar, intentando apartar el sueño que le iba consumiendo, fue el desagradable pitido lo que por fin le hizo abrir los ojos. Parpadeando, confundido y desorientado, miro la máquina que no estaba siguiendo el procedimiento correspondiente. Una luz roja que no debía estar encendida, unos golpes de su parte y finalmente una sorpresiva explosión que lo hizo saltar en su lugar. Tardo apenas unos cortos minutos en comprender lo que sucedía, mientras la maquina era desactivada automáticamente para no dar inicio a un pequeño incendio, soltó un quejido de frustración con la necesidad de café recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Estúpida máquina—

Minutos después, entrando por la misma puerta, Steve miro detenidamente la espalda de su pareja sin acercarse aun. Con una sensación de que algo estaba mal, una sensación de extrañeza que no supo ubicar su origen, repaso la cocina con detenimiento. Poco le hizo falta para ver la máquina de café echando humo, conectando el hecho de que Tony estuviera poniendo una olla en la hornalla.

—¿Vas a cocinar?— incluso decirlo, insinuarlo, se le hizo extraño.

—Estoy hirviendo agua— replico el menor, encendiendo la hornalla antes de poner la olla, girando la mirada para ver al rubio acercarse hasta su lugar.

—¿Quieres ayuda?— y Steve, _en serio_ , no quería que se lo tomara a mal. Pero ya había visto las aptitudes, o falta de estas, culinarias que su pareja tenía. Incluso temía dejarle cortar un par de verduras. Y no exageraba.

—Creo que puedo ser capaz de prepararme un café manualmente— con un bufido, Tony tomo con un paño el bote de agua que había preparado para verterla en la olla, ya sobre el fuego. Solo fue necesario un mal movimiento, un descuido de su parte producto del sueño, para que el fuego creciera más de lo necesario debido al paño que tenía en sus manos, el cual cayo súbitamente sobre la olla con el agua.

La pareja solo observo fijamente como el agua se evaporaba por el fuego, el cual parecía apenas ser contenido por la olla, sin atreverse a acercarse más de lo necesario a ese pequeño cumulo de fuego brillante.

—Creo que la cocina te odia— murmuro finalmente el Capitán, con la espalda del castaño pegada a su pecho, debido a que este había retrocedido lejos del fuego.


End file.
